Can't You Take a hinT
by NewMusic098
Summary: Natsu is too dense to see Lucy's feelings for him. Lucy's too afraid to make a move. Lisanna takes advantage and steals him away. How will this affect Lucy and Natsu's friendship? NatsuxLucy slight NatsuxLisanna T for language...


**A Fairy Tail Fan Fic**

**Can't You Take a hinT?**

* * *

_I have Natsu,Lisanna,Lucy,Erza,Mira and Levy involved in this story..._

_Main Summary: Natsu is too dense to see Lucy's feelings for him. Lucy's too afraid to make a move. Lisanna takes advantage and steals him away. How will this affect Lucy and Natsu's friendship? And what will her reaction be if she found out that was all an elaborate plan?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than the plot...**_

* * *

In the town of Magnolia,the citizens were buzzing around the streets,going through their daily lives. What lies in this city,is a guild where in people called 'mages' are going through their daily bussiness. The guild's name is Fairy Tail,and it's as active as ever inside it's halls.

"Hey ash-for-brains!" yelled a man with raven hair,whose only wearing his boxers.

"What do you want,Ice Pansy?" replied the man with pink hair,wearing a long white scarf. The two reached each other rather quickly,both hands locked down on each other as they do an intimidating stare-down.

"I'm gonna beat you up real good,you lousy exhibisionist!" growled Natsu,the fire Dragon-Slayer.

"Let's see about that,fire-breathing moron!" Gray,the Ice magic user,growled back.

The two released themselves and formed a distance away from each other. Then they started to come at each other,fist first. They started an all-out brawl at the guild. A few meters further inside,a blonde woman wearing a knee-high skirt and a light-blue tank top would be seen sipping a freshly ordered milk shake given by a petite-sized woman with long white hair,wearing her usual red dress in the guild's bar.

"Thank you,Mira-san." Lucy,the Celestial Wizard said to the bartender.

"Your welcome,Lucy-chan~." Mira replied back. She looked at the ruckus the guild was causing,then she let out a happy sigh and got back to cleaning the glasses with a piece of white cloth.

Lucy saw someone coming over. It was her bestfriend,Levy McGarden. She saw her holding a book,much to her excitement.

"Good morning,Levy-chan!" she called her. Levy smiled and walked towards her.

"Good morning,Lu-chan~!" she sang. "Here's the book you wanted to borrow. It's by far the best mystery books I have ever read. And believe you me,I've read a lot of them." she giggled. Lucy nodded,then they both laughed together. Mira came to their side,implying that they seem more fun than the drunkards she was serving.

"Oh yeah," Mira said. "Happy birthday Lucy!" she whispered,because she was sure that Lucy didn't want attention on her birthday. Mira pulled out a red-colored box with purple polkadot patterns,tied by a cute pink ribbon.

"Mira,I couldn't..." she resisted to take the box,but Mira's begging eyes won through the end. "Thank you,Mira-san." she said as she put the box in a bag to cover any suspicions. Mira smiled and went back to bartending.

"Lu-chan..." Levy whispered. She turned around and stared at her to ask what she was going to say.

"Are you going to tell him today?" she whispered,pointing at the fire-breathing idiot throwing punches and smashing tables.

"I guess..." she said reluctantly. "I still have to get him alone with me,if that's even possible." she chuckled. It was her birthday today,and she has to tell him how she feels about him. How his idiotic ways always make her laugh,how his warmth could always make her want to melt,how she's been longing to touch those lips of his. She was in love with the resident Dragon Slayer,Natsu Dragneel. She smiled at herself full of confidence.

The guild doors burst open suddenly,and in came a blue cat with wings. Behind it,was a shadow of a woman wearing armor. When the light adjusted,they could see her scarlet locks of hair,and her honey brown eyes locked in death glare for two specific people,mainly Natsu and Gray.

"E-Erza!" they both stuttered. The magic Knight was mad at them,but they didn't know why. Until they glanced upon the destruction they caused to the guild.

"W-we can e-explain-" Natsu tried to explain how this was 'all' Gray's fault for insulting him,but he was quickly grabbed by the scarf,too tightly that it might suffocate him. Gray tried to scurry out of the way when he was caught by the underpants. She then grabbed his leg and hung him upside down.

"Why good morning,Erza." Mira called softly. Erza looked at her and nodded,then glared again at the two imbeciles she's holding,who were begging for mercy.

"The damage you've done to this guilld is too much for me to turn a blind eye to! You two will be punished!" with that being said,she threw them both up to the side of the roof,where they manage to break a hole through,with her quickly following. Lucy let a sweat drop and lightly sipped on her milk shake before it melts,well,completely anyway.

Then someone else went by the bar. A woman with a bright personality,as bright as Mira's.

"Hello,Mira-nee." Lisanna,Mira's younger sister called. "Good morning Lucy-chan and Levy-chan." she waved at the two. The two waved back and continued their own conversation.

"Good morning Lisanna." Mira said and smiled. Lisanna's smile reached from ear to ear. Mira,being the intuitive older sister she is,saw the sudden burst of energy that her sister had.

"My,you sure look happy today." Mira began. "What's the ocassion?"

Lisanna blink a few times then blushed fiercly. "Today,I'm going on a date with Natsu!" she said aloud. Loud enough for almost everyone to hear. Lucy and Levy were right beside her,who were shocked by this news. Lucy's confidence diminished until there was nothing left. The man she loved is dating one of her closest friends. She knew Lisanna knows what date it is today,she told her herself! So why,of all times,did it had to happen now? She was expecting someone to say that this was a joke, but when she saw Mira covering her mouth to ease herself from this surprise,she knew this was real. Very real. She started to form tears in her eyes. She was still facing away from Lisanna so she couldn't see her.

"Lu-chan," Levy whispered. "I think we should get out of here. I'll take you home." she said as she tugged on her arm lightly so she could recover from the shock and stand up. They were about to walk out when the familliar pink-haired Dragon Slayer walked in,grinning his usual grin.

"Hey Lucy!" he smiled. Lucy didn't look at him,and made him raise an eyebrow. "Lucy?" he asked again,still no response. Behind them,Lisanna was merrily skipping towards them and was humming a happy tune.

"Hey Natsu~!" she sang. Natsu waved a hand at her then looked at her.

"Hey,Lisanna. Ready for our date?" he asked. Suddenly,Lucy shook a bit. This earned a curious look from the Salamander and a somehow triumphant smirk from Lisanna. Levy,the only one with Lucy right now,glared angrily at Lisanna. If looks can kill,Lisanna must be ashes by now.

"What's wrong,Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Feeling cold? Here,let me warm you up." he said as he reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. Natsu was taken back and too stunned so he couldn't move. Levy patted her back to calm her down. Lucy lowered her head so her hair could cover her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked in sarcastic concern. Levy glared again,which only gained another smirk from her.

"Nothing." Levy answered,an irritated tone in her voice. "Nothing's wrong. Go on and enjoy your silly little 'date' now. I'm taking Lu-chan home." she said as she helped her walk away.

"Lu-" Natsu was about to call her again when Levy gave one final glare.

"Can't you take a hint,you dense idiot?" she snapped. "She doesn't want to talk to you! Of all the people she doesn't want to talk to right now is you and that...that,thing." she said pointing at Lisanna. Lisanna was really offended this time and glared at her. It was Levy's turn to smirk and they ran along home.

"Serves you right,idiot." Gray mentions. Natsu glared at him,but his eyes softened at seeing Lucy leave. He could've sworn he had smelled salt water or tears,on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu asked,obviously confused. Lisanna just shook her head.

"It was probably nothing. Come on,let's get going." she said as she grabbed his arm and leaned on him.

* * *

**At Lucy's house...**

The moment Lucy and Levy stepped through the door of her apartment,Lucy ran straight to her bedroom and shoved her face in the bed. She was crying really hard all the way from the guild. Levy walked in with a cup of warm tea in her hands. She placed it on the desk and sat on Lucy's bed. She patted her back again to calm her down,which sadly is to no avail.

"Don't cry,Lu-chan..." she said in pure sadness in her tone.

"I..." she said in a muffled voice. "I know we told her everything,Levy-chan. I know it! All the girls did,and we told her the day she got back from Edolas. I even think Gray and Elfman knows! She knows... She knows what day it is today! She knows how I feel about _him_!"

"I know." she said. "That's why I can't stand that witch for putting you up to that earlier. I would've slapped her if it weren't for _him_." she huffed. Lucy sat up now,a little dry but still crying none the less.

"Then why?" she asked in almost disbelief. "Why would she try...no why would she _go _and steal him from me,and on this very special day?" she wailed,another dam of tears flooding her eyes.

"I think it's because she's jealous of you and Natsu's friendship." she said hesitantly. "She noticed that you were far too afraid to make a move,and took the opportunity that was presented to her. That stinking,non-trustworthy-" she was cut off with a knock on the door. When Levy opened the door,Mira and Erza were outside. Levy made them come in. They saw Lucy drinking the warm cup of tea. It calmed her down with each sip.

"Lucy," Mira began. "I'm so sorry about Lisanna's behaviour at the guild today." she said with a bit of anger and sadness towards her little sister's name.

"Mira told me what happened." Erza said. "I can honestly say that Natsu is too dense to even notice you. But I also have to say that Lisanna's behaviour was far from coincidental. She planned that out. She wanted you to feel something Lucy,and on this day,of all days. It was careless of me that I wasn't there to smack some sense into her. I'm sorry..." she grimaced on the fact that she did nothing to help.

"It's fine." Lucy assured. "As long as he's happy,right?" she chuckled a bit,but the sadness never went away in her eyes. Then Levy grabbed hold of her hands desperately.

"No Lu-chan!" she yelled. "She'll continue to degrade you unless you step up and make her SHUT up! Your happiness was not made to be trampled by others! You can't just stand idly by and watch her _steal _him away!" Lucy started crying again,so did Levy. "That filthy backstabber won't get away with this."

Suddenly they heard Lisanna and Natsu's voices passing by Lucy's window. Lucy was too afraid to look,so Levy and the others did.

"Where should we go next?" Lisanna asked excitedly. Natsu shrugged.

"I don't know. Wherever you wanna go to,I guess." he sounded unsure,still thinking about Lucy and her sudden change.

"Then can we go to South Magnolia Gate Park?" she asked again.

"Sure." he replied. She squealed in happiness and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Natsu! You are the best BOYFRIEND ever!" she squealed,not knowing they were being watched. Erza looked revolted by her attitude,and Mirajane was almost crying when Lucy started crying.

"Hey,where's Levy?" she said as she suddenly noticed the absence of Lucy's blue-haired bestfriend. Before anyone could answer,they heard Lisanna gasp and a loud smacking sound. They also heard Natsu snarl out in anger. Lucy,Erza and Mira went down quickly.

They saw Levy had slapped Lisanna. Her slap was so hard,it sent her flying,but Natsu caught her before she lands on the ground.

"What the hell was that for,Levy?" Natsu roared. Levy tried her best to keep a glare while tears flodded her eyes.

"Levy!" She turned around and saw Lucy's flushed and still crying face. "That was too much!"

"No it wasn't!" she snapped. "I can't believe this _bitch_ is talking about _their _date in front of _your _house!" she said then quickly turned around to Lisanna and Natsu.

"And don't pretend that you know nothing about this,Lisanna." she said coldly. "You knew all along,didn't you? So was it mere coincidence that _intentionally _stopped in front of Lucy's house and talk about your day? THIS DAY? Aloud. So people could **overhear**?"

Lisanna was left speechless,and was being helped up by Natsu. Levy suddenly turned around when Lucy tapped her shoulder. "That's enough,Levy-chan..." she said in a weak voice.

"But-"

"No more,Levy-chan. That's enough." she said. She reluctantly went beside Erza and Mira. Natsu had a stunned expression. It was a mix of anger,sadness,worry,confusion and fear.

"Lucy,what was Levy talking about?" he asked her. Lucy just glared at him for a minute.

"Natsu..." she said. "When did Lisanna ask you out?" she asked instead of answering his question.

"About a week ago,I guess. We were always busy on missions then,remember? So we waited till this weekend. I have no idea why she chose today when we could've gone yesterday." he said,remembering their previous conversation a week ago.

"...What date is it today?" she asked,more calm in her voice,but the sadness still lingers.

"I think it's..." he hesitated. "Hey Lisanna,what date is it today?" Lisanna recovered from Levy's power slap and shook her head.

"Today..." she murmured.

"Answer,Lisanna." Erza said,rather furious now,but didn't lose her calm demeanor.

"...it's July 1st." she said. Natsu blinked a few times to register the date in his head,then his eyes widened in surprise and quickly returned his gaze to Lucy,who was tearing up again.

"Natsu,what's the special event today,other than your date?" she asked again,only this time she could pierce you with the look in her eyes.

"It's your...birth...day?" he said questioningly.

"That's right." she started to hiccup because of her crying. "You were supposed to remember,didn't you? Your my best friend! How could you forget an important day like this!" she wailed. Levy was still glaring at Lisanna the whole time.

"Lucy,I'm sor-" he was cut short when Lucy quickly came up to him and slapped him in the face.

"Instead of saying your sorry,can't you take a hint,you dense idiot?" she started to half-yell. Those words rang in Natsu's ears. They were uttered by Levy earlier this morning.

"What...hint?" he asked again.

Lucy sighed. "Why do you think I'm crying,Natsu? You at least know the answer to that,right?" Natsu paused for a moment. He looked at Lisanna,who was glaring at Lucy,and then to Lucy,beggining to cry again. He shook his head vigorously.

"Never mind..." Lucy said as she trudged back to her apartment. Levy stuck her tongue out at Lisanna.

"Enjoy your date,_bitch_!" then ran back inside. Mira gave her younger sister a sympathetic look,then went back to the guild.

* * *

Erza,on the other hand,was glaring intensely at Natsu and Lisanna. They both shuddered when they felt her aura.

"Lisanna," she began. "I am very disappointed in you. You were considered Lucy's closest friend,yet here you are...doing what she had _dreamed_ of doing. This day was finally that chance. And now..." she stopped there and went back inside Lucy's apartment,leaving a guilty Lisanna and a very guilty Natsu.

* * *

Natsu was ashamed that he had forgotten his bestfriends birthday. No,screw ashamed,he HATED himself for that. She was crying her heart out for some unknown reason,but that only made him more guilty.

Lisanna was also feeling a bit guilty. She had been extremely jealous that Natsu always wanted to go on missions with Lucy,some times just the two of them. She wanted him as much as Lucy does. She was so consumed by emotion that she made a very big mistake and cost her her friends.

Lisanna stood up,dusted herself,and said good bye to Natsu.

"Wait,Lisanna. What about our date?" he asked in concern. Lisanna turned to him and smiled.

"Lucy's right." she said. "You are a dense idiot. Our date is cancelled. I need to apoligize to Mira for my rude behaviour. And I also want to apoligize to Lucy since I ruined her birthday."

"How does dating me ruin anyone's birthday?" he asked,now annoyed and irritated.

"You'll find out when you ask her." was all she said as she was walking back to the guild and waved her hand. Natsu was left in front of Lucy's apartment. He decided to go back tonight so no one but Lucy would be around. Happy was playing and sleeping over at Wendy's so he won't be a bother.

The rest of their day was filled in awkward silence,except for Lisanna and Mirajane. Lisanna was apoligizing about her behaviour,and Mira was giving her a hard lecture so she could remember the next time(which was never gonna happen again). Levy and Erza were at Lucy's house,trying to cheer the blonde up. She appreciates the gestures,but it wasn't enough to fill out the sadness of what she heard earlier today.

Two hours later,Lucy asked Levy and Erza to go back home. When they were out sight,she was about to close the door,when a shoe blocked a small opening. She looked up to see the person who owned the shoe and foot. It was Lisanna.

"Lucy..." Lisanna whispered. "...Can I come in?" she looked hesitant at first,but decided to entertain the uninvited guest. They sat on the couch in the living room.

"Lucy I wanted to say I'm sorry." she began. "I was very rude and very inconsiderate of your feelings. I'm so sorry I ruined everything for you. It's just...I was so consumed with jealousy about you and Natsu. I knew you loved him the very first time I saw you. I wanted you to feel the same jealousy I felt whenever you were around him and both of you seem too dense to notice. I'm...I'm sorry..."

Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder. She gently leaned to pull her to a hug. Lisanna started crying as soon as they made contact.

"I understand Lisanna." she said with a smile. "I guess I felt a little bit of what you were feeling everyday because of me. So,I'm sorry." She gently wiped the tears from Lisanna's eyes. She smiled a genuine smile at her. Lucy smiled back. Then they laughed. It was fun,just like before.

"Well," Lisanna said as she stood up. "I better get going now. I'm not the only visitor here tonight." she giggled.

"What?" Lucy asked. Lisanna waved her hand in front of her face,saying it was nothing. Then she headed for the door.

"Good bye,Lucy." she said. "I'm really sorry about everything again." then she closed the door. Lucy looked at the door and sighed. Behind it,Lisanna was smiling.

"Everything's going according to plan." she sighed. "Oh,Lucy. If you just admit to him..." then she walked away.

Lucy made her way back to her bedroom. She was surprised to find a fuzz of pink hair hiding under her sheets. She pulled the covers and saw Natsu,asleep.

"NATSU!" she yelled then miraculously threw Natsu off her bed,causing him to jolt awake.

"Oh,Lucy." he said as he straightened himself up. "You two done talking?"

She froze for a minute,then her eyes softened. "You heard...everything?" He shook his head.

"I got here before you started to talk. So I took a nap." he grinned.

She sighed. "Why are you here,anyway?" she asked suddenly. He turned to her for a moment,then sat on the bed. He patted the side of the bed,signalling her to sit beside him. When she did,the second talk of an uninvited guest started.

"I wanted to ask you if your okay." he began. "I have no idea why you started crying and hitting and ignoring me. Can you tell me why?" he asked.

Lucy fell silent for a moment. Natsu saw that she wasn't going to talk like usual,so he decided to continue.

"Lisanna said it has something to do with me dating her..." then she looked at him. Honest brown eyes bore through his soul. It was painful for him,so he averted his gaze.

"I think I have an answer... for that hint thing you keep mentioning earlier." he decided to continue,since she won't be talking. "Do you..."

Before he could finish,he was fairly surprised when warm lips met with his. He was stunned for a moment,but he accepted her warm gesture fully. She moaned inside their mouths. They kissed for what seems an eternity,but once they let go,time started to flow again.

"I love you." she said. The dragon slayer was taken back when he heard what she said.

"What?" he asked,pretending he hadn't heard her.

"You heard me Natsu Dragneel," she sneered,then turned back to a cute and lovely expression. "I love you." Then she slammed down on him,pushing them onto the bed,her lying on his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her head nuzzled on his neck. Natsu held her hip with one hand and stroked her beautiful blonde hair.

"I love you,too. Weirdo." he said then grinned. She pouted at him for a second,then kissed him again. They laid on the bed,facing each other,smiling. They fell asleep holding each other closely.

The next day,they to the guild and acted as normal as they could. They didn't know how the guild would react,so it's best that they tell them together. When they got there,the doors were closed. They wondered why. They both opened the door with a little effort. The inside was surprisingly dark. The moment they both stepped inside,streams of confetti rained down on them. Someone opened the lights to lighten the guild. They saw a banner that signed 'Congratulations Natsu and Lucy!' and they brought in a big cake,much to Natsu's excitement.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. Everyone smiled and Lisanna stepped out.

"My plan worked,that's what." she said then giggled.

"Plan? What plan?" Natsu asked,then sniffed on the cake. He tried to lick the icing,but his tongue was almost cut off by Erza.

"It happened about a week ago..." Lisanna said.

_Flashback:_

_Lisanna and the other girls were chit-chatting about relationships._

_"Erza,you think Gray will return Juvia's feelings?" Mira asked. Erza shrugged and ate a piece of her cake._

_"We can only hope." she said then everyone laughed._

_"Oh," Lisanna gasped. "I think we should do something to help a couple out!" Mira's eyes beamed out of joy._

_"That's a great idea Lisanna!" she exclaimed. "But which couple should we help?" Erza tapped her chin,thinking of something. Then Lisanna smiled._

_"How about the density couple?" she said. Everyone tilted their heads. Lisanna laughed. "Natsu and Lucy I mean."_

_"Wow," Levy gawked. "That's actually a good nick name for them." then she giggled. Erza nodded in agreement. Mira looked a little concerned._

_"Are you sure it won't bother you,Lisanna?" she asked in concern. Lisanna shook her head._

_"It's fine,Mira-nee." she said. "Natsu has his eyes on her. You guys just don't notice when he looks at her breasts." then she giggled. Erza slammed her plate at the table causing everyone to flinch._

_"Natsu stares at Lucy's breasts!" she asked deliriously. Lisanna nodded,very slowly. Very,very slow. Then Erza composed herself and picked up her plate. "I guess that proves he's a man after all." then everyone laughed again,releasing the tense atmosphere._

_"Okay,so here's the plan..."_

_End of Flashback:_

"So after that,I asked Natsu out. it's not a 'date' date,just walking around town with no particular destination." Lisanna clarified to Lucy.

Lucy blinked a few times and then let out a surprised 'Ehhh?' "Does that mean all of you acted all that out?" Levy was the first one to nod.

"Yup. I'm sorry Lu-chan. But still,I almost ruined the plan when I almost laughed seeing Lisanna and Natsu outside your apartment." she said then laughed at the conversation she heard then,although everyone thought it was just normal.

"Erza and Mira played their parts perfectly!" Lisanna exclaimed. Erza and Mira smiled and nodded. Erza was carrying in her arms a Natsu whose trying to get cake. She glared at him making him utterly still. She carried him by the back and made him face her evil glare.

"Natsu..." she started. Natsu began to gulp,but it was too hard to swallow. "You should stop looking at Lucy's breasts. Try _touching_ instead. It's much more preferable especially when your alone." she smiled and put Natsu down.

Natsu looked at Lucy who was blushing red. "Is that true,Lucy-chan?" Everyone froze at the last word. _-chan?_ He called Lucy _Lucy-chan?_ Now everyone looked to Lucy. She gulped and her redness became as deep as Erza's hair. She looked at Natsu,who was smirking. Seeing it as a challenge,she walked towards him,making her breasts bounce every time. All the males bled their noses,even Gray.

"Gray-sama! Juvia yelled. "Juvia will bounce her breasts for Gray-sama!" Everyone was too focused on Lucy that they ignored the two. When Lucy stopped a couple of inches away from Natsu,she smirked.

"Why yes,Natsu-kun. It's very nice,you know? Go on,have a good long look before-hand..." Natsu's eyes widened as he stared down on the plump beauties. Every man in the guild was jealous of him at that moment. But jealousy became fear when,as predictable as it was, Lucy punched Natsu square on the nose,sending him flying,barely missing the cake.

Her eye twitched and a comical vein throbbed in her head. "Pervert." she said. "Now," she turns around to the rest of the guild,cowering in fear.

She smiled wide and said, "Let's get this party started!" with that,everyone cheered with her. They were back to their old alcohol-drinking,spar-loving bunch they always were. Lucy picked up Natsu and dragged him to sit him on the bar stool. Then she walked to Lisanna.

"Lisanna..." said girl turned around. "...Thank you." she smiled.

"Your very welcome." she smiled back. They hugged each other. Natsu woke up a few minutes later,sitting beside him was the new focus of his life,Lucy. He grabbed her and carried her bridal style,away from the crowd.

"H-hey! Where are we going?" she asked as she continuosly pounded weakly on Natsu's chest.

"Can't you take a hint?" he said slyly. He pointed a finger to the direction they were going. "We're going to an isolated area of the guild. Just the two of us. No one else." he smirked.

Lucy's face turned bright red when she knew what he meant. "You dense idiot..." she chuckled as she held tightly on his chest.

"Love you too." he said before making another turn in the halls.

During the party,Mira noticed the abscence of the couple being celebrated. She asked Lisanna where they went.

"I don't know,Mira-nee." she said,but smiled. "But I know what they're doing~..." she sang. Then a light blush appeared on her cheeks. So did Mirajane's. She rushed to the staged and called everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone!" she said with the mic. "I think Lucy's gonna get pregnant!" Everyone in the guild almost had a heart-attack. And Erza started to act like a wild animal,trying to find where they were to avoid Natsu defiling the innocence of Lucy.

"Where are they!" she yelled. Everyone cowered but were thinking the same thing... 'Ahhh,Young love!'

* * *

Hey~! Sorry if I made Lisanna look like a bad girl in the beginning,but you can see it was all good intention! So,no worries! XD

Tell me what you think? Leave your reviews,comments or tips that can help me out. Thank you!

* * *

_**...End...**_


End file.
